Ultra Despair Girlfriends
by fizzfloat
Summary: Komaru Naegi convinces Toko Fukawa to take a bath with her. Takes place after the events of Danganronpa: Another Episode.


"Toko, I really think you should take a bath," Komaru gently advised, "I promise it's safe; the window is boarded up."

"What?! Are you calling me smelly?" Toko retorted, offended.

"Yes! The wet wipes can only do so much. Besides, I noticed your skin is irritated, I really think a bath would help you feel better."

Komaru was observant as always. That was one of the reasons why Toko liked her; she didn't have to admit her feelings and issues as often. The two girls had began dating a few weeks prior, but had made few affectionate gestures aside from chaste kisses. They slept together in the same bed, but apart aside from Komaru's splayed limbs that always managed to encroach on Toko's space. But they had done that before they started dating anyway.

"I dunno, Komaru…" Toko breathed, "It's just too vulnerable; what if a Monokuma gets in?"

"None have gotten in in the time we've been here," Komaru assured, "You can put your taser and scissors next to the tub." She paused, seeming to think for a moment. "You know what, I'll even go with you if that'll make you feel better."

A blush bloomed across Toko's face. That would make her feel safer, having Komaru around always did. And she would be lying if she said the thought of bathing with her girlfriend didn't entice her.

"It's like you always say: I won't make you do this alone," Komaru added.

"You… ugh… fine," Toko agreed begrudgingly.

Because the hotel was abandoned but for a few other survivors, they had the opportunity to claim one of the nicer rooms: one with a king bed, a small kitchen and lounge, and best of all, a spacious bathroom with a large, semicircular tub. A window was above it, but they had boarded it up. It was evening now, and the orange glow of the sky poked through the narrow gaps between the planks of wood. The girls locked the door behind them. Komaru wasn't worried about outside danger, but had brought her hacking gun into the bathroom to reassure her girlfriend. She set it down next to Toko's weapons on the floor.

Now they were at a stalemate. Both girls stood, Toko nervously fiddling with her sleeves. Neither were eager to take off their clothes. "I'll get it ready," Komaru broke the silence and turning on the faucet, filled it with the sound of running water. She had no idea how the plumbing of this place worked but was grateful that even at "the end of the world", it still worked. And it was heated, too. It took awhile, but eventually the tub was full of warm, clear water.

The stalemate resumed.

"You go first," Toko demanded.

"No, I'm too embarrassed!"

"Well, guess we'll just have to bathe in our clothes then."

Their clothes could probably use a wash, but Komaru didn't like the idea of that discomfort, and it didn't seem efficient.

"Here, we'll both do it at the same time," Komaru conceded.

"And the same order," Toko interjected.

The two girls slowly began to peel off their clothes. First, untying their neckties. Next, socks. They lifted their shirts above their heads and threw them on the linoleum floor. Slid their skirts down. They were left with their undergarments. It wasn't like they had never seen each other's bodies before; Genocide Jack had a tendency to accidentally flash her panties and thighs, and in the scuffle, had sliced Komaru's uniform to the point of revealing her bra. But this was different, it was vulnerable. The two girls took deep breathes, and unhooked their bras, slid off their panties. They avoided looking at each other, but Komaru took Toko's hand and led her to the tub. She stepped in, and Toko broke away to sit on the edge of the tub, with her feet in the water. "Let me get used to it first," she mumbled. Komaru sat in the water across from Toko and breathed a sigh of pleasure as it enveloped her chilled body, nearly up to her shoulders.

Now that they were settled, the girls couldn't resist sneaking glances at their partner's bodies. Toko's drifted down Komaru's body to her pelvic region. She noted that her pubic hair was clipped neatly as opposed to her own long, unruly tangle. The thought of braiding it like how she used to do her actual hair made her chuckle to herself. Toko must've still been staring at her girlfriend's naked form because a frown twisted into her soft features.

"Hey, what are you laughing at?!" Komaru demanded, offended. Her cheeks burned a searing pink. "I know I'm not much to look at, but you could at least be nice about it!"

Toko snapped out of her inside joke with a start. "Wh-what? I wasn't laughing at you at all!" she retorted, "Besides, why would I laugh at your body?" Toko glanced down forlornly at her own form. She was too skinny, with small breasts, and her skin was laced with scars of varying shape and size. "Your body is… gorgeous," she remarked sullenly, "Not at all like mine." Komaru had ample breasts, a round tummy and hips, and thick thighs. There were still a few healing injuries marring her smooth skin but they weren't deep enough to scar.

"Toko…" Komaru sighed, "You look…" Deep pity churned in her chest.

"Ugly, disgusting, yes, I know..." Toko interrupted her.

"...Tired."

The smaller girl's gaze fell. "Oh."

Komaru managed a small smile and moved closer to her girlfriend, sitting in the water beneath her, where she sat on the rim of the tub. She lifted herself up slightly and placed one hand underneath Toko's right thigh, and the other on her hip. Toko froze, all of her muscles tightening at once. Her fingers and toes clenched. "Wh-wha…" was all she managed to utter before she was overtaken by whimpers of pleasure rising in her throat. Komaru brushed her lips against Toko's tattoos, the ones that Genocide Jack had marked their body with. As she traveled up her girlfriend's body, kissing each scar as she came upon them, her kisses became more intense. Toko bit her bottom lip to keep herself from making noise, but when Komaru reached her neck and nibbled at her skin, a soft moan slipped out.

"Here, come into the water with me," Komaru murmured into Toko's ear, "It's warm." She took her girlfriend's arms and gently coaxed her into the tub. They slid into the water, and Toko sighed happily as the warmth enveloped her aching body.

"Y-yeah… it is…"

Komaru grinned and leaned back against the side of the tub, releasing her girlfriend. "Oh! I almost forgot…" she said suddenly, reaching over to grab something off of the bathroom floor. She lifted up the object in her hands, a glittery fuschia sphere wrapped in cellophane.

"What is that?" Toko inquired, confused.

"A bath bomb!"

"B-b-bomb?" Toko recalled the many times she had been blown back by explosions. Too many for a normal person.

"Ah, don't worry!" Komaru soothed her, "I found it at the convenience store down the block - you put it in the water and it's really pretty and smells good! Lucky find."

Toko didn't quite understand, but trusted Komaru regardless. "Well… alright."

Komaru smiled and unwrapped the bath bomb, then ceremoniously plopped it into the water. It started fizzing and spewing swirls of glittery purples and pinks into the water. Toko watched it, fascinated. Soon the entire tub was a translucent galaxy, and had a pleasant, fruity scent.

"Hm…" Toko murmured, "I think I like this 'bath bomb'."

Komaru took the handheld shower head from it's hook on the tiled wall and turned it on, making sure it was warm like the bath water. She touched Toko's arm gingerly beneath the water and coaxed her to turn around to face her back towards her, and she complied silently. The smaller girl's cheeks glowed pink. Komaru held the shower head so that it would wet Toko's hair, and to avoid her face, brushed her bangs back. Toko flinched initially when the water touched her scalp, but was calm by the time Komaru had turned off the water and poured shampoo into her hands. She massaged it into her girlfriend's scalp, and noted happily that Toko's shoulders seemed more relaxed.

"You have really pretty hair, you know," Komaru said.

Toko blushed harder, and stared ahead at the wall. "R-really?" she stammered.

"Yeah, it's nice and long…"

Komaru turned on the shower head again to rinse the shampoo off. Toko drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin atop them. Maybe she could get used to this.

Next, Komaru got conditioner in her palms. This would be a bit more difficult because of the length of Toko's hair; the long tendrils snaked across the surface of the water, tickling Komaru's ribs. She gathered half the strands into a bunch to rub in the conditioner along it's length, than did the same for the rest, washing it all out at once.

"Okay… I'm finished," Komaru said sweetly. Toko turned to see her girlfriend going for the shampoo again.

"W-wait," Toko said.

"Hm?"

"Let me do you."

Komaru blushed furiously. "W-what?! Right now? In _here_?!" she stammered.

"Huh?! No, I meant your hair!" Toko corrected her, "God, you're an idiot." Even if that wasn't at all what she intended, it made her content that Komaru didn't exactly _deny_ her request.

"Oh, sure…" Komaru responded. She seemed embarrassed. Giving and receiving affection like this was mostly foreign to the two girls.

Toko washed Komaru's hair like she had done hers, but it was easier because it was short.

"Komaru…"

"Yeah?"

"Your hair is… weird." Toko hadn't really noticed until now, being up close and personal with Komaru, but the long parts of her hair were cut clumsily in blunt lines, and her undercut was uneven and grown out.

"Hey, that's mean!" Komaru protested. She turned to face Toko, offended. "I was literally imprisoned for a year; I did what I had to do."

"Ah, you did it yourself." Toko had forgotten about that possibility, having not cut her own hair for years. "Listen, it's not _that _bad."

Komaru sulked. "That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Hey, maybe Genocide Jack could fix it for you," Toko joked.

"Ugh…" Komaru groaned. She and Jack were dating too, but she didn't entirely trust her yet, and especially not with weapons near her head.

Komaru and Toko both dried themselves off and slipped on their undergarments. Exhausted from their day of exploring and fighting, they both collapsed in their bed.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Komaru chided, laying on her side to face Toko.

"It was okay, I guess," she responded, not wanting to admit that she had actually enjoyed the bath.

Komaru smiled. She could tell that her girlfriend was content. She scooted closer, wanting affection but not wanting to be overbearing.

Toko sighed, sensing this, and pressed a kiss to Komaru's lips.

"Thanks, Komaru," she whispered. She nuzzled herself against her girlfriend's soft breasts and draped an arm over her hip. Komaru didn't protest like she normally did, since Toko was now clean and smelled nice. Instead, she wrapped her arms around her smaller body and rested her chin atop Toko's head. The two girls fell asleep with similar thoughts: "I'm happy. This is nice. I love you."


End file.
